Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods to identify video content that may be of interest to a user and to suggest that content to the user by using the content the viewer has previously viewed, the viewer's social media connections, crowd sourcing, and predictive models relevant to the user.
Description of the Related Art
There are a number of ways that users can identify content that they may be interested in watching or listening to. For example, music listeners may decide that they will like the music that other people are listening to, and identify songs to listen to based on popularity in rankings such as the “Hot 100,” “Billboard 200” or other similar ratings publication. However, these ratings do not extend to video content, nor do they describe those specific items of content that large numbers of people are viewing within a particular geographic area at the current time.
There are other services, for example “EQuala” and “Pandora” that allow listeners to receive suggestions of songs they may like or have the songs automatically added to their playlist. EQuala allows users to identify friends and others with whom they share similar music tastes, and then receive music lists and suggestions from those people by adding them to lists within the EQuala website. However, this extends to music only and does not extend to general social media sites on the Internet. Pandora allows users to identify preference information such as music artists, music genres, and examples of songs the user likes, and generates suggestions for songs and/or creates playlists for the user.